


I Lose My Voice When I Look at You

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Your first time with David.





	I Lose My Voice When I Look at You

It was the first night back after a particularly rough singularity. You’d been able to win, just barely. It felt like that was the case more often than not, lately. 

You needed a break, some time to just breathe and not have to worry about saving the world. That was why you’d called one of your most trusted Servants. David always knew just what to say or do to help you feel better, although this night was different than usual.

Your arms were wrapped around his neck, helping steady you as he rolled his hips against yours. His pace was slow and gentle, intent on drawing this out to help you forget your worries for as long as possible. Your neck was littered with hickies from his attempts to coax moans out of you, and as he gently thrust into you he relished the sound - proof that he was providing you with exactly what you needed. David’s focus was on you and your pleasure - you were the one who carried the weight of the world on your shoulders. If anyone deserved to be pampered, it was you.

You came with a cry of his name, which made him prouder than he would admit. He came shortly after, and as he pulled out of you his gaze fell on your body. He couldn’t help himself - you were beautiful, and he had to force himself to tear his eyes from you and focus on the task at hand. 

“How was it?”

“Perfect…” you murmured, utterly spent. He had to bite back a blush.

“…Should you have need me of me again, you need only ask.”

Your reply caught him completely off guard. “I have need of you right now. I need you to stay with me.” You shifted so you could pull the blankets over the two of you, and David drew you into his arms. Your head resting on his chest, you dozed off, feeling for the first time in ages like there was no pressure on you to be a Master.


End file.
